


Petrology

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Crush, Friendship, M/M, Nerdiness, Other, Science, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan’s exchanged maybe five words with the man at a research conference; Steven Stone was the keynote speaker and Brendan was just an intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrology

**Author's Note:**

> NPC (or, researcher) Brendan. May and Brendan are roommates here.

Brendan’s exchanged maybe five words with the man at a research conference; Steven Stone was the keynote speaker and Brendan was just an intern. A warm handshake, a breathtaking smile, and then Mr. Stone had breezed past him.

Still, when Brendan’s first journal article is published (he’s listed fourteenth on the author list, but he’s _still on the list_ ), he sends a copy to Mr. Stone. _I thought you might be interested in this,_ is all he can work up the courage to write. _Sincerely, Brendan Birch._

—

“Brendan, you’ve got a _letter,_ ” May sing-songs, dangling the envelope in front of his face. When he sees the name on the return address, Brendan’s face flames.

May drops the letter onto the table in front of him and hops up to sit on the tabletop, grinning as Brendan ducks his head. After a moment, Brendan still hasn’t moved, and her smile fades. Gently, she asks, “Do you want me to read it for you?”

Wordlessly, Brendan picks the letter up and pushes it in her direction. He hears the sound of tearing paper and turns away even more, staring out the window as she reads.

“Dear Mr. Birch,” May says, “Thank you for sending me a copy of your team’s research findings. I read the article, and was particularly intrigued by the implications of your research. The…” A pause. “How do you say that?”

Brendan turns back, taking the letter from her. “Phanerozoic,” he answers quietly, and then reads the rest in silence. May waits, her feet swinging, watching the expressions that play across Brendan’s face—the way his eyes pause and move back to reread a sentence over and over again, as if he isn’t quite sure it’s correct.

“What is it?” she prompts him.

Brendan looks up, as if he’d forgotten she was there. “Steven Stone, he…” He swallows, clears his throat. “He wants to come with us on our next field expedition.”

May’s grin is so wide, Brendan almost thinks she’d just set them up on a date _herself_.


End file.
